


A Solvable Problem

by hardcorenormcore (TheSepiida)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Complicated People, Complicated Relationships, F/F, F/M, Not Beta Read, Pro Everybody, Pro Rose Quartz, Reconciliation, Time Travel, who's ur scapegoat now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-17 14:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20622662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSepiida/pseuds/hardcorenormcore
Summary: Steven has countlessly wished he could speak to his mom. Suddenly, she's standing in front of him and the other Crystal Gems and he's at a loss for words.OrEveryone wants an explanation. Rose just wants to explain. It works out.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short prologue. Each Chapter will focus on one character and their relationship&conversation with Rose. This show has a strong ethos of everyone having their side of the story, the idea that hurting people comes from a place of hurt, and that there is never any "real" bad guys. I want to adhere to that.
> 
> also some yall just hate rose cuz shes dead and cant defend herself smh

Above, the sky held a muted reflection of the sea, its meandering storm blending into the grey waters. The waters swayed against the sand, and the sand gritted against Steven’s sandals. It was threatening weather, but the kind that seemed to threaten a blanket and cup of hot coco more than anything else. Steven was thrilled.

A rainy day was exactly what he and the Crystal Gems needed, in fact, the more the teenager thought about it the more he realized what a perfect opportunity it would be to invite others over as well. Bismuth, Lapis, Peridot, he could call Connie and see if she was free, maybe even his dad, and they could all marathon a show or play some games. They could have a great time! With repairing Beach City nearly finished, they’ve certainly earned it.

“Yo Steven”

“Amethyst!” Steven spun around, surprise turning to excitement, “Perfect timing! I just got a great idea, but I’m gonna need your help!”

“ ‘Kay dude, might have to wait though. We got ambushed.” The gem stuck her thumb behind her, signaling to the porch outside the temple where Bismuth carried a couple of games, Lapis held the boxset mentioned, and Peridot violently waved her arm at the two on the beach. As if on cue, she started yelling,

“Steven! We saw storm clouds and felt it was a great opportunity to marathon Camp Pining Hearts! Also Bismuth brought some games but I told her we would be too immersed in the compelling interpersonal dynamics of the characters to care!” Peridot didn’t notice the look Lapis and Bismuth shared, focusing entirely on the boy.

Steven just laughed, bright and happy before a wholehearted yell back, “On my way!” Alongside Amethyst, the two began walking back to the temple. “Looks like I won’t need your help after all, those guys pretty much just read my mind.” 

Amethyst snorted, “They didn’t read your mind, dummy, I did. You’ve been talking about a rainy day marathon for _ages_ so I called them over soon as I saw the clouds.”

“Aww, Amethyst!”

“What?”

“You’re such a good friend!”

Amethyst gave Steven a small shove, looking down to stifle the beaming smile on her face, “Yeah, whatever.”

Turns out Steven didn’t even have to call his dad. He stopped by on a whim halfway through the first season mid-finale of Camp Pining Hearts and ended up staying. He and Pearl were talking at the counter, Amethyst, Bismuth, and Garnet were playing Uno on the ground, and Steven was huddled with Lapis and Peridot trying to hear Paulette’s monologue about self love over Amethyst shouting Uno repeatedly.

Credits rolled, and a tearful Peridot got up to put in the next disk. Steven took the opportunity to check his phone, texting back an assurance to Connie’s apology that she couldn’t make it. He put his phone back down and glanced behind to the counter where Pearl and his dad were having a very technical conversation on music theory. A look over, and Amethyst was in a victory dance, ignoring Garnet’s warning that she’s about to slip on some cards. Bismuth snorted when the purple gem fell. Steven looked next to him, and Lapis was crying.

“Lapis! Is everything okay? was it Paulette’s speech?”

She gave a small laugh, pushing away her tears with the palm of her hands, “It was kind of Paulette’s speech. You know, she sounds kind of like you, Steven.” Lapis’ hands dropped to the blanket on their laps and she looked at the teenager, “I just remembered how lucky I am, being here with everyone. These are the moments that really matter, right?”

A smile grew on Steven’s face, warmth spreading as he basked with her, “Right.”

“We wouldn’t be here without you, Steven.”

“Well, we wouldn’t be here without any of us.”

“But you brought us together, Steven. We’re all here together because of you.”

Steven was the one crying now, at a complete loss for words and overwhelmed with a sense of love. All he could do was hug the gem and finally, after a few seconds, mumble “Thank you, Lapis.”

“You good, schtuball?”

Steven looked up, grinning at his dad and wiping his tears, “I’m great.” He looked to everyone else in the room who’d now taken notice, smiling fondly at each of them. Then intro music began and Peridot joined them,

“I think we’re just moved by how emotionally honest and relatable Paulette’s speech was—”

Distorted light from the temple’s warp pad disrupted them, thought the familiar beams cracked, something jutted and irregular about their movements. Through some thrown comments and questions of ‘what’s happening’ ‘why does it look like that’ the group gathered.

The light vanished, and everyone was silent. Steven finally managed to speak,

“Mom?”


	2. Greg Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg and Rose get to talk. Steven gets a hug. Garnet gets icy.

“Paulette! Please don’t run away! I didn’t mean to!”

Cutting past the background audio, Garnet gave a curt, “Peridot.” In turn, Peridot mumble some apology as she motioned her hand, turning the TV off. It took only a second longer of silence before Rose spoke.

Brows knit together and lips bloomed in a concerned smile, a soft laugh broke through, “I’m sorry, I’m a little confused. What’s going on?” Eyes that had been trailing the wood of the house which replaced the rock cave she knew went to each of the party in front of her. She gave a soft “Bismuth?” and a fond “Everyone looks so different.” Finally, the gem spoke up in an attempt to break the ice of whatever’s frozen between her and her family, “I wasn’t in my room that long, was I?”

“I have to go.”

“Pearl!” Steven whirled to see the pale gem already turned and walking to the door. 

“Pearl?”

“Let her go, Rose.” Garnet put her hand out to stop her in her steps, not letting the worried gem follow. With a shared look and nod from Bismuth, the weapon smith added on,

“I’ll go check on her.” The tone was icy, not without a hard glare at the former diamond.

“Bismuth? Bismuth we need to talk.”

“No, we don’t.”

“Bismuth! Garnet, what’s going on?” Shoulders slump with the sound of the door closing, Rose looked to the fusion, a hint of desperation for some type of clarity. But Garnet seemed to offer any sympathy. At very best, she was cordial.

“Something is wrong. The time stream is… I’m not quite sure. Just stay here with Greg. Steven, Amethyst, with me.” With the trepidation of tiptoeing past a sleeping tiger, the two followed Garnet to the other side of the house. Rose was frozen, speechless. It broke with a startle as Greg finally spoke,

“Rose…”

“Greg, I—I’m sorry. I can’t— Not right now. There’s—“

“Rose, they know…”

Her focus sharpened on him at the moment, brows knit and mouth open, “Know…what?”

With a gulp, Greg pushed on, “They know you use to be Pink Diamond.”

“They know…?” She turned back to look at the other side of the beach house, making eye contact with Amethyst for a split second before the purple gem looked away, expression hardened. Rose began to laugh. “Well no wonder they won’t look me in the eye.” Her laughter turned to crying as she looked back at Greg. He placed his hand on her arm, giving soft consoles before she opened her eyes and stared at him, “And what about you?”

Greg’s eyes glanced down at the saplings sprouting where Rose’s tears had fallen, “I mean… I use to be Greg DeMayo before I was Greg Universe. We’ve all got our pasts and… You had a pretty good reason for keeping yours to yourself.”

Rose paused, only watching the other’s face with a soft expression before she asked “Isn’t DeMayo that… pudding? That Amethyst loves?”

“It’s just called mayo, sweetie, and…” Greg’s face greened, “Yeah… She eats it by the tub.”

The two began laughing together, trailing off as Rose brought her hand to Greg’s cheek and the shared a warm smile.

Someone coughed.

They looked up, and Greg jumped, “Peridot! Lapis! I forgot you guys were there!”

“We noticed.” Lapis deadpanned

“I don’t think I know either of you,” Rose commented, glancing between the pair with a friendly smile.

“Yeah, that’s because you guys kept me trapped in a mirror until Steven got me out.”

“Oh.”

“And I worked for the Diamonds until Steven trapped me in on Earth and I called Yellow Diamond a clod!”

Rose burst out in her chiming laughter, looking to Greg and saying, “I like her”

“Well” Lapis interrupted, expression flat, “We should probably go check on Bismuth.” and without further words, the blue gem walked between Rose and Greg, out to the door. Peridot skipped after, turning around to give a thumbs up before the thin beach door closed behind them.

“I have to explain myself.” Rose’s words seemed unprompted after odd little interaction they’d just had, but Greg was quick to jump back on topic.

“Well… Maybe you should let everyone have their space for a bit. Try and get their bearings, you know? After you left… Well, it took a lot for us to keep going. All of us. And after everything that’s happened…It’s probably best to not rush things.”

“Why did I… leave?” She treated every word like a piece of fine glass, something nervous knitting in her face before she broke out into more laughter. “Oh! This is so confusing! Greg!”

He obliged a chuckle with her, stealing a glance at Steven before looking back at the pink haired woman, “Well… When exactly are you from?”

“Sorry?”

“Well Garnet was talking about the time stream, and… Time travel. I mean, that’s the only way You really could’ve gotten here, right?”

“I suppose.”

“So, uh… what year was it —sorry, I know you’re bad with those. What was happening before you came here? What were we doing?”

“Us?… Hm. We actually…. we talked. The last thing we were doing, we were talking about how humans have kids and families and… we both want one.”

Greg’s face lit up “Perfect! That’s! —Ok. So.” He mumbled something about hoping he wasn’t breaking time, calculating his words together, “We had a kid. But… in order to have that kid… you had to give up your form. And you did.” Pausing, he examined the other’s face deep in thought. “His name is Steven. He’s over there talking to Garnet right now.”

Rose turned as if her body was made of stone rather than light, looking at the young man who, now that Greg pointed it out, really looked like his son. Their son. She didn’t think it could happen but —well they figured it out.

Look at him, he’s beautiful.

Greg began talking about all the amazing things he’d down and —Oh! Rose wished she could hear every little thing about her son she could, but she just couldn’t stop staring at him. Then Steven looked up. They locked eyes, both frozen in that moment. More tears rolled down Rose’s cheeks (more saplings sprouted beneath her), Steven began tearing up himself. He walked over.

First, he shared a smile with his dad, who in turn greeted, “How’s it going, bud?” Then he looked over at Rose.

“…Hey.”

“Steven?”

“Y-yeah. That’s me.”

“Greg Told me—” There was a brief moment where neither of them moved, broken as Rose kneeled down and pulled the teenager into a tight hug, “I’m so happy I get to meet you.”

“Me too” Steven laughed, tears rolling down his cheeks. He looked up at his dad, laughing more at the blubbering man before saying, “Come on, get over here dad.”

“I never thought I would get this.” Greg croaked, a wide happy smile across his face before he wrapped his arms around them. “Amethyst, Garnet, you two are welcome to join if you want.”

The two gems looked at each other, Amethyst turning back to the group hug and, after some hesitant steps towards them, she joined. Garnet simple stood, arms crossed unmoving with a brisk, “No thanks.”

Steven could feel his mom’s hug tighten at the words, his heart sinking at Garnet’s rejection. But he couldn’t change how she felt, and she’s allowed to feel that way, he completely gets it. But he’s allowed to get the first hug from his mom he’s ever gotten.

Amethyst was the first to drop away, a betraying little smile on her face. Then the other three pulled away, leaving Rose holding both of Steven’s cheeks with her hands. A kiss on his forehead, “This is all I could ever ask for.” and another few seconds to just look at him. Then she took a slow breath, stood up, and turned to Garnet.

“Garnet, we need to—”

“Rose. We need to talk.” Everyone looked to the doorway, Pearl dripping wet just a step past it.

“Pearl, please move,” Peridot spoke from behind her, “The rest of us would also like to get out of this rainstorm.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tfw ur mom's tears turns ur house into a forest


	3. Pearl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A memory, a confession, and a robot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> would just like to say thanks to the SU movie for giving Steven a room with some actual privacy

“And this is my room!” The Diamond presented the space with a grand gesture, though the sparse inside seemed a stark contrast against her big personality. Pearl would never comment on that.

“It’s a beautiful room, my diamond.”With chipper tone and chipper step, Pearl follower the other gem inside. But the compliment didn’t seem the right move, she could hear Pink Diamond groaning before the taller gem looked to her with a sheepish smile,

“Please, you don’t have to call that.”

“What would you like to be called?” With a rigid, upright posture and a face full of concern, Pearl watched the other slump into a chair and give a big shrug, expression still light.

“I don’t know, Pink works. Anything you’d like is fine,” Right as Pearl opened her mouth, Pink added, “As long as it’s not ‘My Diamond’ or ‘Pink Diamond’.”

A pause, then “Understood… Pink. What would you like me to do?”

“What would you like to do?”

“I would like to do whatever you would like me to do.”

Pink slumped over in her seat, blowing out some air and looking at the new Pearl’s bright demeanor. She forced a smile, “I’d suggest a game, but I’m trying to lay low for a bit, especially since you just got here, and I think White’s still upset about the ball, and I’m trying to not spend the next millennia in the tower.”

“Well… Maybe we could do a lay low-ing game?”

A beat of silence, then Pink snorted and a wide grin bloomed over her face, “Pearl, that sounds perfect”

Pearl smiled back, bight and chipper, unsure what exactly a quiet game even was. But she was happy because she made her Diamond happy. No, she made Pink happy.

———

“Is this his room?”

“Yes.” Pearl watched Rose enter, careful with each step as if she were stepping on sacred grounds. The way her eyes sparkled, it made Pearl’s heart sink to her stomach. Of course a glance around, and all she could do was groan, “You can tell by all of the teenage boy clothes strewn about.” She stopped as she bent to pick up some of the clothes, hearing soft laughter that chimed like bells. This time it seemed her heart just skipped right out of her.

She was suddenly overwhelmingly grateful that Steven offered up his room for some privacy.

“Human’s leave their clothing everywhere, Greg told me that. What did you want to talk about, Pearl?”

A slow breath in, Pearl gathered all the courage she built over the years lived without her. She gently placed the clothes she’d picked up and folded into the laundry basket. “I have to explain myself, Rose.”

“You never have to explain yourself to me, Pearl, I’d —I’d hoped you knew that.”

“You’re right. I don’t have to explain myself to you. But I have to explain myself for me.” She was staring Rose directly in the eyes, expression set and determined and completely clashing against the confusion and concern on Rose’s. “I love you, Rose. I have cared about you with everything I have for a long, _long_ time.”

“I love you too, Pearl. You’re my oldest, dearest friend.” Rose took the other gem’s hands in her own, looking at her with a sincere earnest. Pearl pulled her hands away.

“No, Rose you aren’t listening!” The smaller gem took a step back with a huff of air. Her eyes fell to the rug they stood on, “All of those… suitors, all the humans you would go and run off with, and then Greg.” She looked back up at Rose, something desperate but determined in her face, “I always wanted that to be me. I always wanted you to want me like that, and you knew it, didn’t you?”

“I —” Eyes flicked from the ground to the side and back to Pearl as Rose simply processed what the other was going into. She drooped with a sigh, brows knit together, “I guess I have, haven’t I? I just… I wanted to ignore it”

Pearl collapsed onto the bed, eyes stuck to the floor and voice hollow, “Even after starting the rebellion, after becoming Rose Quartz, after all the years… Was I always going to be ‘your Pearl’ to you?”

“_Never_.” Tone grave, Rose dropped to her knees, taking Pearl’s hands into her own and looking the gem dead in the eyes, she pleaded “Even from the day we met, you were never that to me. Pearl, You know that don’t you?”

“I… I do.” Her voice was tired as she looked and their hands holding together, “It was hard losing, Rose. Steven’s absolutely amazing, just like you, but it was still really hard.” Pearl looked up, meeting eyes with Rose, the both of them with tears down their cheeks, “All that said, I think I finally understand being free. I’m finally thinking about what I want.”

Rose was quiet for a moment, something a little hurt in her eyes, but she smiled wide and arm, squeezing Pearl’s hands for a moment, “I’m happy for you, Pearl. I’m sorry I ever made you feel anything other than that,”

“It’s not your fault, Rose, not really. Things just happened how they happened.” Pearl sighed, glancing at the wall before looking back at the other, a weary laugh breaking through her lips “Things have really changed since trying to make up ‘lay low-ing games’, haven’t they?”

The pink gem stiffened at the mentioned memory, forcing a smile and mumbled agreement before dropping their hands and standing up. “On that note, Pearl… Greg mentioned that everyone knows…?” She glanced at the walled-off stairs for a moment, posture tense and expression worried.

“They do.” Pearly said smoothly, standing up with her and glancing at the visible section of stairs. “Most didn’t take it well, of course the other Diamonds were thrilled when they figured out Steven has your gem.”

“The other Diamonds!?” Rose’s eyes went wide, face shifting in such upset and anxiety that it stabbed Pearl. She could almost see Pink Diamond in that expression. “They found out?”

“Err, yes. It’s a long story, but… I don’t think you should worry about it. Steven worked it out with them, he changed their minds and they’ve been… not trying to destroy Earth since.”

In some miracle, Rose looked even more shocked, though the fear began to dissipate, “He changed their minds?”

“He did.” Pearl straightened her posture with some pride, “He’s done a lot of amazing, impossible things… He’s wonderful, Rose.”

“Oh, I’ve only just met him but I can tell.” Rose gave a sigh, glancing at the stairs again with a warm smile.

There was a pause of silence before Pearl press her lips together. She said what she wanted to say, now they needed to figure out why Rose was here in the first place, “Well, we should head downstairs. The others are probably already working on figuring out how you got here.”

“You’re probably right” Rose looked at the other with a sad smile.

———

“Are you alright, Garnet?”

“I’m fine, Steven. I'm not unfusing because of Rose ever again.”

Steven scrunched his face, not convinced with the other’s flat tone and rigid stance. Not even Down-To-Business Garnet was that tense. He let it go for the moment, turning towards where she faced to watch Bismuth and Peridot examine the warp pad together. He should check up on Bismuth too, his mom did keep her bubbled and lied about it for years…

She did a lot of stuff. People were angry at her for them, and they should. She did a lot of bad stuff. He should be mad too, right? He should be angry that she lied about mostly everything, resulting in him spending his adolescence trying to keep aliens from killing him. She was careless and selfish and it hurt a lot of people. He’s _been_ mad at her. But he isn’t now.

He’s just happy to meet his mom.

Garnet walked over to Peridot and Bismuth.

“Hey schtuball, how ya holding up?”

“Hey dad,” Steven smiled up at the other, voice trailing off before he gave a sigh and a shrug. “I should be mad at mom, right? For everything she’s done? But I can’t be, and I don’t know if that’s good or bad.”

Greg was quiet for a moment, mulling through his words before giving a shrug, “It doesn’t really have to be either. You feel what you feel. Plus, Steven, you’re really good at loving and accepting people even when they do some pretty awful stuff, I mean take a look around the room. Half these gems have tried to kill you, and now they’re your friends, and what about Spinel? She messed up the Crystal Gems and almost destroyed the whole planet and you still helped her and found friends that would be good for her. I know everyone’s still pretty mad about your mother lying, but… it’s not exactly as bad as attempted murder.” Greg gave a sheepish shrug before wrapping up, “Don’t make yourself mad just because everyone else is, or you think you should. No one here will hold it against you to be happy to see your mom.”

Steven didn’t speak, processing everything his dad had said. He didn’t even think about forgiving Lapis or Peridot or Bismuth. So why was he getting this caught up over his mom? Especially when he didn’t even feel any anger towards her? If he was questioning it, did that mean there was some anger he just wasn’t aware of? His head was starting to hurt.

“Steven?”

“Huh?” The boy looked up at his dad, realizing he never replied and giving an awkward smile before talking. “Oh, yeah. Just thinking about everything you said.”

“Well I hope it helped. I’m gonna go check up on Amethyst, let me know if you need talk okay?”

“Thanks dad” Steven smiled warmly at the other, watching him turn and walk off to the couch. Maybe he was just overthinking it, he shouldn’t force himself to feel anyone. Right as his thoughts turned to Pearl, wondering how their conversation was going, the pair walked down the stairs. First Pearl smiled at him, and he smiled back, then Rose smiled at him, staring at him for a few extra seconds like he’d disappear any moment.

“Alright you three,” Pearl spoke up, addressing the three at the warp pad, “Any information with the warp pad?”

Peridot glanced at the two with her, both suddenly a lot icier with Rose Quartz in the room, then deemed it best that she answer. Standing with straight posture and clearing her voice, she began, “There appears to be no tampering with the warp pad itself, but the energy history is irregular. Obviously. I’d recommend asking Rose Quartz about her previous ——I’m sorry. Rose Quartz, I gotta now, why would you give up being a Diamond?”

Everyone tensed, eyes gliding to the gem in question.

Then the warp pad lit up and a Peridot bot appeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this chapter, since I use to ship Pearl/Rose until the Pink Diamond reveal. The dynamic it became is uncomfortable and incredibly interesting! Especially after the movie, where we learn there's almost this duckling fixation new pearls have and you start to question where all of the feelings Pearl has had for Rose comes from. 
> 
> My plan of order for the next chapters is Garnet, Bismuth, Amethyst, Steven, Blue Diamond, Spinel. This may change, i don't know.
> 
> Thank you everyone for your support so far, it's amazing to see! I especially love the thoughts and feedback, please don't hesitate to comment your thoughts!


End file.
